Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 27, cz. 2 - Perła Iberii
Rozdział 27, cz. 1 - Perła Iberii Nie zatrzymywała się, dopóki nie zniknęła za progiem swojej komnaty. Pokój pogrążony był w kojącej ciszy, a w świetle popołudniowego słońca tańczyły drobinki kurzu. Skupiła się na nich, by nieco uspokoić huragan emocji, ale ich chaotyczne ruchy jedynie podsycały pożar w jej sercu. Materia znikała pod jej palcami, które nie były już zdolne do wyczuwania niczego, poza jego skórą; oddech gubił rytm, nie będąc przerywanym pocałunkami, a wzrok tracił ostrość, gdy chciał sięgnąć dalej, niż na odległość ramion. W tym całym chaosie, gdy zdawało się, że zaraz świat zawali się im na głowy, zdała sobie sprawę, że dobro nie zginęło, a jedynie zostało przysłonięte strachem i zwątpieniem. Tak właśnie, w oczekiwaniu na koniec świata, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest już zakochana w Kristoffie. To, co wspólnie stworzyli było wspanialsze od pierwszych, nieśmiałych pocałunków, uścisków i muśnięć dłoni, choć ich niewinne piękno było nieprzemijające. Owa cudowność nie mogła się jednak zrodzić tylko z nich dwojga i nie zrodziła się; została wykuta i wyszlifowana pod naporem świata, który nie miałby żadnych skrupułów przed rozdzieleniem ich na zawsze swoim ciężarem. Anna myślała, że już na samym początku pasowali do siebie idealnie, ale gdy w Iberii zderzyli się ze światem i zaczęli się zmieniać zrozumiała, że miłość nie polegała na tym, by perfekcyjnie się do siebie dopasować, ale by w obliczu nieuchronnych zmian przeobrażać i naprawiać siebie nawzajem tak, aby umieć podźwignąć i zrozumieć drugą osobę, gdy świat przygniecie ją zbyt mocno. Kristoff wybrał niezwykle trudną drogę, by stać się dla niej lepszym mężczyzną, i choć myślała, że to niemożliwe, by mogło istnieć jakieś „bardziej” dla jakiejkolwiek z jego cech, stał się na tyle rozważny i rozsądny, że udało mu się okiełznać zapędy Anny do bezcelowego wyścigu o choćby najmniejszy prymat nad Elsą i unieść wraz z nią ogrom strachu i niebezpieczeństw. Po tych pocałunkach, które zdradziły jego plany wobec niej, Anna uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo ich dusze i ciała stały się sobie bliskie, na tyle bliskie, by w końcu się przeniknąć, a pąs na policzkach jedynie potwierdzał czystość tego pragnienia. O nie, nie była w nim zakochana. Kochała go tak mocno, że była gotowa oddać za niego życie. I nie mogła pozwolić, żeby poszedł dziś w nocy do portu, sam, wystawiony jak na widelcu. Zerwała się z łóżka i zaczęła chodzić od okna do drzwi jak wahadło, starając się za wszelką cenę znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, ale odpowiedzi nie chciały nadejść. Nadeszła za to pora kolacji, o której przypomniała jej służąca. Sfrustrowana, zdecydowała się opuścić komnatę z nadzieją, że w jadalni pojawi się również Elsa. Ta myśl szybko się jednak księżniczce sprzykrzyła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że jej siostrze zapewne będzie towarzyszył Rubén, pod którego przenikliwym spojrzeniem wszystkie jej tajemnice wiły się jak ławica piskorzy. Licząc, że następca tronu będzie bardziej zajęty Elsą i nie wyczuje emanującego od niej napięcia, zajęła swoje miejsce za stołem. Elsa uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, jakby wysyłając jej tym samym zaproszenie do odwzajemnienia, które Anna przyjęła z radością pewna tego, że szczęście z powolnego odzyskiwania dawnej więzi z siostrą przewyższało potrzebę odzyskania jej zaufania przed ucieczką. Pozdrowiła Rubena skinieniem głowy, ale gdy tylko odwzajemnił ukłon, skupiła się na jedzeniu, by oszczędzić sobie nerwów wynikających z ewentualnych konwersacji, na które wcale nie miała ochoty. Elsa i Rubén co jakiś czas wymieniali między sobą uwagi, ale nie wyglądali na zbytnio sobie spoufalonych, choć wyczuwało się od nich ten specyficzny rodzaj relacji, która nie była już oficjalna, ale powoli, na fali ogromnego wzajemnego szacunku i uwagi, zmierzała ku pewnej przyjaźni. Elsa nie próbowała wciągać ją w rozmowę, być może chcąc uczynić zadość niechęci swojej młodszej siostry do księcia, dzięki czemu Anna dotrwała do końca kolacji nienaruszona, pozwalając myślom odpłynąć w poszukiwaniu rozwiązań najbardziej palącego problemu. Kiedy już była gotowa się poddać, jej wzrok padł na puste miejsca, jakie powinni byli zajmować książę Alexander i królowa Mercedes. Pomysł, który przyszedł jej do głowy, z początku wydał jej się tak niedorzeczny, że była gotowa go odrzucić, dopóki nie zorientowała się, że lepszego już mieć nie będzie. Kiedy kolacja się zakończyła, myśląc o Kristoffie, podążyła w ślad za czterema damami dworu, które niezależnie od okoliczności wydawały się być w zawsze wyśmienitych humorach. Anna nie mogła się też oprzeć wrażeniu, że one wszędzie chodziły w stadzie. — Moje panie! — zawołała za nimi, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, jak należało się zwracać do dam dworu. Ani ona ani Elsa takowych nie posiadały, a etykieta już nieco wywietrzała jej z głowy. Damy odwróciły się jak jeden mąż i wlepiły w księżniczkę swoje piękne, podkreślone tuszem oczka. — Wasza Wysokość — powitała ją dźwięcznie wysoka, modrooka blondynka, wychodząc krok przed swoje towarzyszki i składając jej piękny ukłon. — Nie wiecie, gdzie podziewa się książę Alexander? — Zaryzykowała bezpośrednie pytanie, choć już z góry przewidziała, jak zareagują dwórki. Dziewczęta zaczęły wymieniać wieloznaczne spojrzenia i uśmiechy, jakby przez cały ten czas, jaki ze sobą spędziły, zdążyły wykształcić wspólny umysł, pozwalający im porozumiewać się bez słów. Anna nie dziwiła się więcej, czemu Mercedes wolała przebywać sama – była zbyt konkretną osobą, by tyle czekać na odpowiedź na każde pytanie, co Anna w tej chwili. — Jest w swojej komnacie — odparła blondynka, najwyraźniej będąca przywódczynią stada. — Ponoć nie wychodzi stamtąd od przedwczoraj — dodała konspiracyjnym tonem niziutka szatynka, przypominająca Annie chochlika. — I z nikim nie chce się widzieć. — Swoje trzy grosze dołożyła też jej nieco wyższa kopia. — Gdzie jest jego komnata? — zapytała Anna zirytowana tą zabawą. — Na trzecim piętrze zachodniego skrzydła — odparły zgodnym chórem. Księżniczka wcale się nie dziwiła, że wszystkie znały to miejsce na pamięć. — O, Andrea właśnie niesie mu śniadanie. — Zauważyła blondynka ponad ramieniem księżniczki. — Może zaprowadzić Waszą Wysokość. Anna podziękowała z wymuszonym uśmiechem i odeszła, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na szepty i chichoty oddalających się dam dworu. Miała w nosie, co sobie pomyślały. Jeśli jej plan się uda, ocali Kristoffa od niepotrzebnego ryzyka i tylko to się teraz liczyło. Dogoniła Andreę, niską i korpulentną służącą, w której wymykających się spod czepka brązowych włosach pojawiły się już pierwsze siwe pasma. Kiedy podkuchenna zorientowała się, kto ją zaczepia, skłoniła się niezgrabnie i zaczerwieniła, ale ciepły uśmiech Anny przywrócił jej nieco animuszu. Księżniczka, nie spodziewając się, że służąca pracująca w kuchni będzie znała wspólny język, wskazała na koszyk. — Alexander? Gdy Andrea skinęła głową, Anna gestem poleciła jej kontynuować marsz, a sama trzymała się za plecami kobiety, by dodatkowo jej nie stresować. Pokój księcia znajdował się w zachodnim skrzydle, na tym samym piętrze, co ich gościnne komnaty. Anna nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie zawitała, ale korytarz ten nie różnił się wcale wystrojem ani elegancją od pozostałych. Jedynym, co go wyróżniało, był fakt, że znajdowały się w nim tylko dwie komnaty, usytuowane naprzeciwko siebie. Takie rozwiązanie natychmiast przypomniało księżniczce pałac w Arendelle, gdzie do dziś ona i Elsa mieszkały naprzeciwko siebie, oddzielone jedynie korytarzem i gabinetem królewskim. Czyżby Alexandra i Rubena również łączyła tak silna więź? Gdy Andrea zapukała delikatnie do drzwi po lewej stronie, Anna zerknęła przez ramię na zamknięty pokój po drugiej stronie, ale zanim zdążyła przekonać samą siebie, że już ma wszystko, czego chciała, klamka opadła i w progu ukazał się książę Alexander. Ujrzawszy księżniczkę, stanął jak wryty i spuścił wzrok. Chociaż nie rozstali się w przyjaźni, Anna nie mogła powstrzymać rodzącego się w jej sercu współczucia na widok księcia, którego nieznanego pochodzenia udręka wyzierała z bladej, zmęczonej twarzy, pomiętej koszuli i zaniedbanych włosów. Uśmiechnięty i czarujący Alexander wydawał się być tylko pięknym wspomnieniem, przygniecionym balastem sumienia tak ciężkim, że książę nie miał odwagi pokazać się światu. Po kilku sekundach niezręcznej ciszy, Alexander otworzył drzwi szerzej i cofnął się o krok, by przepuścić Annę. — ¡No, no, no, Andrea, quédate con nosotros y deja la puerta abierta! ''— polecił służącej stanowczo, która gotowa była odejść zaraz po tym, jak książę odebrał od niej koszyk z jedzeniem. Andrea nie kryła zaskoczenia, ale posłusznie postąpiła jeden krok za próg i stanęła pokornie przy ścianie, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Alexander postawił kosz na wieku skrzyni i wskazał księżniczce jeden z dwóch foteli. — Andrea zostanie z nami do końca rozmowy przy otwartych drzwiach. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić jeszcze bardziej, niż już to zrobiłem… — powiedział powoli, obciągając nerwowo koszulę. — Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytał, gdy już usiadła. Cały czas unikał jej wzroku. — Nie, dziękuję — odparła z uśmiechem, który książę bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, bo na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Jego piękne, chabrowe oczy uwiędły, jakby dla nich nadeszła już jesień, a zwinność i sprężystość jego ruchów zamieniła się we flegmatyczne, wyuczone układy, przeplatane nerwowymi tikami. — Jesteś ostatnią osobą, jaką spodziewałem się tutaj zobaczyć — powiedział, osuwając się na siedzenie naprzeciwko Anny. — Prawdę mówiąc, nie zamierzałam nigdy tutaj przychodzić, ale, jak być może już wiesz, wypływamy za trzy dni. Jako że bardzo nie lubię rozstawać się w złości, chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o tym, co zaszło między nami, by nie musieć się więcej unikać — wyjaśniła, uznając, że był to najniższy wymiar kłamstwa, bo zawierał w sobie sporo prawdy. Naprawdę nie lubiła zostawiać za sobą nierozwiązanych konfliktów i zadr, które zawsze wracały we wspomnieniach i dręczyły jej serce, które zostało stworzone, by wszystkim życzyć dobrze. Czuła też, że kłamstwo to przestało być kłamstwem w chwili, gdy ujrzała, w jakim stanie znajdował się książę. — Wiele razy mówili mi, że to Rubén jest tym rozsądniejszym z nas dwóch, zresztą słusznie, bo jest starszy. I chociaż bycie porównywanym z rodzonym bratem zawsze najmocniej uderza w ambicję, to jednak dopiero świadomość, że ktoś dużo młodszy, niemal nieznajomy, z dalekiego kraju przewyższa cię dojrzałością, naprawdę motywuję cię do przemyśleń… Anna uśmiechnęła się ciepło, widząc, że miłość Alexandra do pięknych wypowiedzi była niezbywalna i stała niczym góra, która nie kłania się nawet najsilniejszym wiatrom, ale jej uśmiech zrzedł, gdy przypomniała sobie, że książę nazwał Rubena rodzonym bratem. Czyżby nikt mu nie powiedział…? Księżniczka zasmuciła się, ale postanowiła zachować to dla siebie. To nie od niej powinien się tego dowiedzieć, poza tym, ta wiadomość jedynie przekręciłaby sztylet, jaki już tkwił w jego sercu. — Dziękuję, że tak wysoko mnie cenisz, i wiedz, że w dużej mierze masz moją wzajemność… — Ale to o tej mniejszej mierze będziemy dziś rozmawiać — przerwał jej, uśmiechając się kwaśno do samego siebie. — To niesamowite, że na wadze sumienia zalety odmierza się złotem, a przywary – ołowiem… — Wierzę, że masz w sobie wystarczająco złota, by przeważyć szalę na jego stronę. — Dziękuję za dobre słowa, ale czasem mam wrażenie, że więcej złota noszę w sakwie, niż w sobie… — Uważam inaczej. — Bo nie znasz mnie całego — odparł, kręcąc głową. Anna zagryzła wargi i przeniosła wzrok na widok za oknem, by zebrać myśli. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że księciu ciążyła jego przeszłość, ale nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Alexander macerował się wspomnieniami i to, o czym wolał by zapomnieć, coraz głębiej zapuszczało korzenie w jego umyśle. Elsa robiła dokładnie to samo, myśląc, że za to, co zrobiła, zasługuje na codzienną, samotną walkę z koszmarami przeszłości, która w efekcie doprowadziła do zimy stulecia. — Cóż, te wszystkie cechy, jakie zdążyłam w tobie poznać przez te kilka dni, są według mnie znakomitym punktem wyjścia do naprawy tego, co doprowadziło cię do przyczyn obecnych wyrzutów. Ale to nie na nich masz się skupiać. Alexander patrzył na Annę przez kilka sekund nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. — Wiem, że w obliczu tego, co ci zrobiłem, to zabrzmi nieodpowiednio, ale byłbym najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi, gdybyś została moją żoną. Nie wiem, kim on jest, ale mam nadzieję, że jest ciebie godny. — Skąd wiesz, że… — Że twoje serce należy do kogoś innego? To naprawdę zabawne, że wszyscy są bardziej pewni obcej miłości, niż własnej. Poza tym, zobaczyłem w twoich oczach podwójną krzywdę kiedy… sama wiesz, co zrobiłem. Tak jakbym jedną pięścią uderzył jednocześnie dwie osoby. Ale powiedz mi, jest ciebie wart? — zapytał, a na jego wargach pojawił się przebłysk dawnego uśmiechu. — Czasami zastanawiam się, czy to ja jestem warta jego… Proszę cię tylko, żebyś nikomu o tym nie mówił. Wiesz, że miłość to dla członka rodziny królewskiej rzadki dar… — Zrozumiałem to dobrze, kiedy moja matka zaczęła machać moim serdecznym palcem do wszystkich królowych i księżniczek w okolicy — zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, krótko, ale serdecznie. — Możesz liczyć na moją dyskrecję. Ona na szczęście leży po złotej stronie szali, a z racji mojej sympatii do ciebie dostanie jeszcze złotą podkówkę. Tym razem i Anna się roześmiała. Takiego Alexandra pragnęła widzieć codziennie. — Proszę cię też, żebyś przestał uważać, że wyrządziłeś mi wtedy krzywdę. To był tylko pocałunek. — Sądzę, że wyrządziłem wtedy krzywdę, ale sobie. To właśnie tamten moment, kiedy zobaczyłem w twoich oczach gniew i pogardę, pod którą kryło się poczucie winy wobec tego, kogo kochasz, był pierwszym kamieniem lawiny… Księżniczka nie odpowiedziała, czując, jak księcia rozpiera potrzeba podzielenia swoimi uczuciami. Być może była pierwszą osobą od bardzo długiego czasu, z którą mógł naprawdę szczerze porozmawiać. — Wróciłem tutaj, dokładnie na ten sam fotel, i… rozpłakałem się — paradoksalnie parsknął pustym śmiechem, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to mówi. — Płakałem jak małe dziecko, ja dwudziestosześcioletni mężczyzna, bo wreszcie zdałem sobie sprawę, kim naprawdę byłem – rozkosznym bawidamkiem pod szklaną kopułą własnej matki, który miał w sobie więcej z papierowego, niż prawdziwego księcia. Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem z Rubenem. Byliśmy nierozłączni, mimo iż mój brat od urodzenia był milczkiem i zwykle stronił od innych. Mnie jednak zawsze tolerował, a nawet byłem pewien, że na swój sposób mnie lubił, bo śmiał się i bawił tylko ze mną. Nie mogłem go jednak drażnić zbyt mocno, bo zaraz łapał mnie za nogi, wywijał jak frygą do góry nogami i trzymał, dopóki nie obiecałem mu oddać deseru. A musisz wiedzieć, że desery w Madrycie były tak wyborne, że walczyłem o nie aż nie widziałem nic poza czerwonymi plamami, a mimo to Rubén zawsze wygrywał. Ileż on miał siły! Szybko się jednak zorientowałem, że mój brat, niczym mały niedźwiadek, cały złożony z mięśni i tłuszczu, był straszliwie wolny i niezgrabny. Dlatego uwielbiałem robić mu żarty na dziedzińcu, a kiedy zaczynał mnie gonić, pędziłem do kuchni. Gdybyś tylko widziała, jak Rubén obrywał po głowie od kucharzy, gdy w pogoni za mną przemeblowywał połowę garnków swoim cielskiem! Niestety, dobra zabawa się skończyła, kiedy niefortunnie potknął się i wpadł do akurat otwartego pieca. To naprawdę cud, że wyszedł z tego bez jednego oparzenia, mimo iż jego ubranie zajęło się natychmiast i nie można go było z niego ściągnąć… Moja matka oczywiście obarczyła winą Rubena i już nigdy więcej nie pozwalała nam urządzać gonitw po pałacu, ale na szczęście nie zabroniła mi się z nim bawić. Do czasu. Pewnego dnia zaczęło nam się nudzić, bo gonitwy były jedną z naszych ulubionych zabaw i codziennie urządzaliśmy przynajmniej kilka. Kiedy więc wspięliśmy się już na wszystkie drzewa i złamaliśmy wszystkie dobre kije ćwicząc szermierkę, wpadłem na pomysł urządzenia zapasów. Co prawda wiedziałem, że nie mam szans z Rubenem, ale chciałem go jakoś pocieszyć, bo odkąd moja matka obwiniła go o narażanie mojego życia biegami po kuchni, stał się jeszcze większym odludkiem. Oczywiście mój brat raz po raz rozciągał mnie na ziemi, ale nie było mi z tego powodu przykro, bo w końcu zobaczyłem uśmiech na jego twarzy. Po kilkunastu rundach byliśmy cali spoceni i czerwoni z wysiłku, ale zabawa była przednia, więc nie chcieliśmy przestawać. Pech chciał, że moja matka nadeszła akurat w chwili, kiedy Rubén powalił mnie i przyłożył nadgarstek do gardła. Moja matka wpadła w szał; kazała Rubenowi mnie puścić, po czym spoliczkowała go dwukrotnie, a pierścień z szafirem rozciął mu wargę tak głęboko, że do dziś ma na niej bliznę. Na nic zdał się mój płacz i tłumaczenia, że to była tylko zabawa i Rubén wcale mnie nie dusił. Od tamtej chwili miałem zakaz zostawania z nim sam na sam, a „rozrywkami” dla mnie zajęła się moja matka. Plan mojego tygodnia układany był z miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem, a każda godzina mojego życia podporządkowana została prywatnym lekcjom tańca, śpiewu, poezji, szermierki, kaligrafii i innych sztuk, przez które nawet nie miałem czasu pomyśleć o zabawie. Moja matka twierdziła, że kiedyś będę jej za to wdzięczny, i podkreślała, że Rubén nigdy nawet nie zbliży się do takiego mistrzostwa. Prawda, może i rzeczywiście miałem złoty dotyk do wszystkiego, jak mój ojciec, ale nie podobało mi się, że moja matka próbowała za wszelką cenę zwrócić mnie przeciwko bratu. Nigdy nie było moim marzeniem stać się lepszym od niego, poza tym wątpiłem, by w ogóle było to możliwe. Dorastaliśmy osobno, ale nigdy nie spuściliśmy się z oczu, pomimo starań mojej matki, dlatego podziwiałem, jak każdy rok go zmieniał, i, chociaż znałem na pamięć każdy ze starych poematów oraz umiałem wyliczyć wszystkie nazwy zasłon w szermierce, zazdrościłem mu coraz bardziej. Rubén nigdy nie był wielkim miłośnikiem nauki; co prawda wszystkie obowiązkowe dyscypliny opanował znakomicie, ale większość czasu spędzał na dziedzińcu, ćwicząc się w mieczu razem z członkami królewskiej gwardii. Odmówił brania udziału w lekcjach tańca i retoryki, bo zwyczajnie ich nie lubił. W tym czasie wyruszał konno poza zamek, by wrócić późnym wieczorem, z trawą we włosach i butami umazanymi błotem. Skrycie go podziwiałem, ale sam nie potrafiłem odmówić matce niczego; byłem ufny, chętny do wszystkiego i wrażliwy aż do przesady. Wydawało mi się jednocześnie, że coś mi umyka, coś bardzo ważnego: doświadczenie. Tego najbardziej zazdrościłem Rubenowi. Nie był mistrzem w niczym, poza szermierką i jazdą konną, a jednak nigdy nie tracił pewności siebie. Nie spędzał czasu nad książkami, a jednak w naszych rzadkich rozmowach czułem się przy nim jak niedorostek. W dodatku zawsze zdawał się być o jeden krok przede mną myślami i o dziesięć w planowaniu swoich poczynań tak, by ułożyły się w perfekcyjną całość… — Największa zagadka młodszych — wtrąciła Anna, gdy Alexander doskonale ubrał w słowa to, co nieraz sama odczuwała. — Sądzę, że każdemu rodzeństwu z góry przypisany jest porządek, w jakim mają się narodzić, a każde z nich otrzymuje takie cechy, by sprostać roli przypisanej swojej kolejności. Od niedawna zaczęłam myśleć, że moja matka urodziła Elsę dla Arendelle, a mnie dla Elsy, by zdołała udźwignąć swoje przeznaczenie… — Szlachetne zadanie! Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie znam waszej historii po tym, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, ale podejrzewam, że zanim dotarła ona na południe, niewiele pozostało w niej prawdy. — Mogę ci opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co zaszło między mną a Elsą, ale proszę, byś dokończył najpierw swoją opowieść. Myślę, że tego potrzebujesz. Alexander uśmiechnął się ciepło, a jego oczy ponownie zaczęły lśnić, jakby na niemal uwiędłe chabry spadła z nieba niespodziewana rosa. — Dziękuję ci. Tak więc moje rosnące poczucie braku wartości większości rzeczy, jakie robiłem, w końcu doprowadziło mnie do buntu przeciwko matce. Ona, o dziwo, nie zdenerwowała się, ale uznała, że jestem już wystarczająco przygotowany, by olśnić cały dwór, od którego dotychczas trzymała mnie z daleka. Miesiąc później Rubén został wysłany do szkoły oficerskiej w Saragossie, a pożegnanie z nim było dla mnie bardzo gorzkie. Żałowałem, że nie zdołałem zaradzić niechęci między nim a matką, przez którą zostaliśmy rozdzieleni w obrębie pałacu, a teraz mieliśmy rozstać się na dobre. „Życzę ci, by pokochali cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz”, powiedział na odchodne i posłał mi uśmiech, który wtedy prawie nigdy już nie pojawiał się na jego ustach. I rzeczywiście, stało się tak, jak mi tego życzył, ale właśnie wtedy zabrakło mi tego doświadczenia pierwszego oszustwa, pierwszego potknięcia, pierwszego przekleństwa. Zachłysnąłem się pięknem dworu, jego strojami, uczesaniami. Każdy tam zdawał się być krasomówcą, zdolnym rozprawiać tylko o sprawach najwyższej wagi, układnym, grzecznym i powściągliwym. Pokochali mnie, a ja zacząłem dziękować matce, że wychowała mnie tak, iż stałem się Perłą Iberii, jak mnie nazywali. Nieobecność Rubena spowodowała, że już nie mogłem się na niego oglądać, przez co w tej nowej rzeczywistości nie miałem już nikogo, kto przypomniałby mi stary świat, więc w końcu o nim zapomniałem. Myślałem, że się myliłem, że nie potrzebowałem tego doświadczenia, którego tak Rubenowi zazdrościłem, bo przecież wszystko, co było mi potrzebne już przeczytałem, przedyskutowałem i przetańczyłem. Przestałem do niego pisywać, oczarowany wizją tego świata pozbawionego cienia starszego brata, który był mój, własny i idealny. Nawet nie dostrzegłem, jak bardzo oddaliłem się od tego chłopca, który był dumny z naśladowania dobrych wzorców, a gwoździem do mojej trumny okazały się, znane ci już dobrze, damy dworu. To było takie proste, że do dziś jestem przekonany, że gdyby czyn przyjemny a niewłaściwy można by oddać za pomocą dźwięku, wystarczyłoby nacisnąć jeden klawisz pianina. Nie miałem Rubena, który wybiłby mi to wszystko z głowy, i zabrakło też wtedy ojca, którego w tamtej chwili potrzebowałem być może bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Miałem za to wygląd, matkę gotową spełnić każdą moją zachciankę i tuzin pięknych dziewcząt wokół, co wraz z ciałem, które pragnęło spróbować tego, do czego niedawno stało się zdolne, doprowadziło do mojego upadku… Alexander ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Anna nie dręczyła go żadnym pytaniem ani komentarzem. Po raz kolejny jedynie była poruszona tym, jak bardzo opinie innych oraz pojedyncze słowa i czyny mogły zakrzywić obraz prawdy. Prawda była historią spisaną u źródła przez rzekę, zaś słowa i domysły innych jedynie dopływami i deszczem, jaki do niej wpadał, odbierając jej krystaliczną barwę, spowalniając bieg i rozszerzając koryto. — Na początku było to tak przyjemne, że straciłem głowę. Zdawało mi się, że nie było wtedy na świecie człowieka tak doskonale spełnionego jak ja. Ten nowy, wspaniały świat po raz pierwszy zatrząsł się w posadach o wiele za późno, gdy galeon, na którym służył mój brat, eksplodował. Człowiek, którego dobrowolnie odrzuciłem, nie przestawał nawiedzać moich myśli i napełniać ich wyrzutami sumienia. Żal straty nie chciał jednak nadejść, bo czułem podświadomie, że Rubén wciąż żył. Kiedy wrócił na dwór, niemal go nie poznałem, a mimo to poczułem, że znów jestem kompletny, chociaż jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej wydawało mi się, że jestem napełniony po brzegi. To spostrzeżenie stanowiło pierwszą wyrwę, którędy zaczęły przedostawać się wątpliwości. Następną już sprawiłem sobie własną głupotą. Mój brat planował zostać w pałacu przez dwa miesiące, więc bardzo się ucieszyłem, licząc, że odbuduję moją relację z nim. Bardzo o to zabiegałem, dużo rozmawialiśmy, ale to już nie był ten sam poziom zrozumienia, jak dawniej. Sam nie wiedziałem, który z nas zmienił się bardziej, nie potrafiłem do niego dotrzeć i czułem, że wiele przede mną ukrywał. Idąc swoim ówczesnym tokiem myślenia stwierdziłem, że musi brakować mu towarzystwa kobiety, więc sprawiłem mu jedną, o imieniu Lorena. Do dziś, kiedy o tym myślę, mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Rubén przyszedł do mojej komnaty. Nie był zły, ale gdy mówił mi, bym trzymał się od jego prywatnych spraw z daleka, jego wzrok pełen był politowania wobec mnie i pogardy wobec tego, co wyprawiałem. Już chyba wolałem, by mnie obraził… Zaopiekował się tą dziewczyną, dał jej dom blisko portu i znalazł jej pracę, by już nigdy więcej nie musiała się zajmować tym, co wcześniej. To, co zrobił, wstrząsnęło mną o wiele bardziej, niż jego słowa. Byłem gotowy się zmienić, znów pójść za jego radą, ale gdy powtórnie wyjechał, zapał we mnie zgasł i wróciłem do starych nawyków. Prędko zdałem sobie jednak sprawę, że nic już nie było takie, jak dawniej. Zaczęły nawiedzać mnie wątpliwości, które nasiliły się, gdy zrozumiałem, że poszukiwałem u kobiet czegoś więcej, niż jednorazowych przygód, a jednocześnie nie byłem w stanie z nich zrezygnować. I właśnie na tym etapie mnie poznałaś. Przepraszam, że tak obcesowo potraktowałem twoją siostrę, gdy odrzuciła moje oświadczyny, ale byłem już tak zdesperowany, by ktoś w końcu wyciągnął mnie z tego bagna, że nie panowałem nad sobą. — Masz mi za złe, że powiedziałam jej prawdę? — zapytała Anna, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję. — Jestem ci za to wdzięczny – odpowiedział bez namysłu. — Kiedy już odzyskałem zdrowy rozsądek i przywołałem przed oczy wyraz jej twarzy, gdy odrzucała moje zaręczyny, zrozumiałem, że twoja siostra zaznała znacznie więcej cierpienia, niż miłości. Potrzebuje kogoś o czystym sercu, z kim mogłaby odkrywać miłość bez pośpiechu, miłość uczciwą, niezbrukaną nawet cieniem tej ohydy, jaka już na zawsze będzie ciężarem moich wspomnień. Widzisz, oboje potrzebujemy własnej Gwiazdy Polarnej, której zaufamy, i która zaofiaruje się bez względu na wszystko, byśmy mogli za nią podążać ku bezpiecznej przystani. Gdybyśmy zechcieli szukać wspólnej, jeśli znów bym upadł, Elsa już nigdy mogłaby nie odnaleźć drogi. Dlatego cieszę się, że zapobiegłaś krzywdzie, jaką mogliśmy sobie wyrządzić. — ''Majestad ''— przerwała im nieśmiało Andrea, o której istnieniu oboje zdążyli już zapomnieć — ''pido perdón, pero tengo que volver a la cocina, que me van a poner de vuelta y media*… — Niestety, Andrea musi już wracać do pracy — powiedział Alexander, wstając z fotela. — Dziękuję ci za odwiedziny i za wysłuchanie mnie. Anna przytuliła go mocno, jakby chciała przelać w niego całą swoją siłę woli. — Szukaj swojej Gwiazdy Polarnej, ale pamiętaj, że wciąż masz w sobie tego uczciwego i wrażliwego chłopca. Nie poddawaj się w poszukiwaniu go, a być może razem z nią odnajdziesz swoją gwiazdę. Alexander uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jakby odnalazł drogę powrotną do nieba. — Obiecaj, że napiszesz do mnie, kiedy wrócisz do Arendelle. — Obiecuję, że będzie to pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobię po zejściu na ląd… Chociaż pewnie od razu po naszym przybyciu będzie uroczysty obiad, a po obiedzie urządzę sobie drzemkę. Obudzę się pewnie na kolację, więc może po kolacji znajdę czas… Jeśli nie będzie za ciemno. Alexander wygiął usta w podkówkę, co wyglądało tak komicznie, że Anna parsknęła śmiechem absolutnie nieprzystającym księżniczce. — Wypływacie dopiero za trzy dni. Może zechciałabyś z siostrą gdzieś się wybrać? Znudziło mi się siedzenie w tej komnacie. Księżniczka wydała w myślach triumfalny okrzyk. — Właśnie o tym myślałam i nawet mam pomysł, dokąd moglibyśmy się udać – chciałabym zwiedzić portowy fort. — Co prawda nic tam nie ma poza armatami, kulami i prochem, ale twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Pozwól tylko, że się umyję, bo wątpię, czy nawet morska bryza zdoła zamaskować tę perfumę — powiedział, chwytając za koszulę na piersi i podnosząc ją sobie pod nos. Kiedy Anna wyszła z komnaty razem z Andreą, poczuła, jakby z jej ramion zniknął niewyobrażalny ciężar. Miała wrażenie, że na rozmowy o miłości wszechświat nadstawiał ucha wyjątkowo i natychmiast zwalniał bieg czasu, oddalając wszystko, co niosły ze sobą przeszłość i przyszłość, by teraźniejszość w drugiej osobie mogła wybrzmieć tym donośniej i zostać lepiej zrozumiana. * Pomimo tego, co powiedziała Alexandrowi, Anna nie zapamiętała zbyt wiele z wizyty w forcie, by nie rzec, że nie zapamiętała nic. Od momentu wyjścia z pałacu jej myśli szły od punktu do punktu, bojąc się każdego wyprzedzać nadzieją. Elsa zgodziła się im towarzyszyć wraz z Rubenem. Admirał Fredriksen otrzymał od niej rozkaz wyznaczenia gwardzistów. Jako pierwszy został wyznaczony Kristoff. Gdy zobaczyła go w mundurze, gotowego do wymarszu u jej boku, posłała mu ten jedyny, przeznaczony tylko dla niego uśmiech, który nieco złagodził wyraz jego twarzy, ściętej jak jajko na patelni na widok księcia Alexandra. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak odetchnąć, dopóki powóz nie znalazł się za bramą. Cieszyła się jego czterema ścianami, które dawały pozór bezpieczeństwa, rozmawiając z Elsą, zdawało jej się pierwszy raz od wieków. Po przybyciu do portu powstrzymywała się, by nie zacząć szukać wzrokiem Diabelskiej Burzy, czarnego wąsa bądź dwóch identycznych mężczyzn, chociaż była pewna, że oni nie spuszczali z nich oka. Skupiła się na rozmowie z Elsą, gdy kapitan Kvist i admirał Fredriksen wymieniali być może najważniejszy w ich życiu uścisk dłoni. Kapitana Rivasa nigdzie nie było, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dlatego nie zapytała o niego, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Sam fort był ogromny, cały zbudowany z cegły, i miał trzy kondygnacje. W prostopadłym do brzegu przejściu, które łączyło długie ramię z portem, znajdowały się pomieszczenia administracyjne i kwatery żołnierzy, natomiast trzy poziomy ramienia, otwartego zarówno na morze jak i na port, rzeczywiście były królestwem armat, beczek z prochem (od których książę Rubén trzymał się z daleka), kul i przyrządów do celowania. Miejsca tam było na tyle, że kanonierzy mogli strzelać z dwóch usytuowanych tyłem do siebie dział, z którego jedno celowało w morze, a drugie w port, bez ryzyka, że siła odrzutu doprowadzi do ich zderzenia bądź zmiażdżenia przechodzącego między nimi człowieka. Było to rozwiązanie genialne, pozwalające bronić miasta z dwóch stron jednocześnie za pomocą armat, a zarazem umożliwiające umieszczenie w forcie również łuczników i kuszników, bez ryzyka, że będą wchodzić w drogę kanonierom. Wydawało się, że nawet największy mistrz żeglugi nie zdążyłby rozwinąć żagli, zanim jego statek stałby się stertą drzazg. Ucieczka była pewnym samobójstwem. Anna spoglądała w ciemność nocy przykrywającą swoim bezgwiezdnym płaszczem całe miasto. W całym pałacu panowała przejmująca cisza, jakby wszyscy jego mieszkańcy zostali już pogrzebani. Zaczęła nucić znaną od dziecka arendalską przyśpiewkę, ale iberyjskie ściany odbijały ją głucho, jakby nie chciały jej słuchać, tak że wracała do uszu księżniczki szorstka i zniekształcona: Nie złota szukam w złotym blasku, Hein, hein, hein Ni światła szukam w nowym brzasku, Hein, hein, hein Me serce widzi dziś tylko tego, Hein, hein, hein Który zaginął na obcym brzegu Hein, hein, hein… Płomyk świecy powoli obracał w popiół kawałek pergaminu oderwany naprędce z większego arkusza, na którym ręka kapitana Kvista nabazgrał pospiesznie „Wszystko będzie gotowe”. * — (hiszp.) Wasza Wysokość, proszę o wybaczenie, ale muszę już wrócić do kuchni, bo inaczej zmyją mi głowę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach